Living in the 2nd Dimension
by Pricat
Summary: Kiki and Platyborg are spending the summer in the 2nd Dimension, living with Alt Doof, and having fun
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This popped into my head, while listening to Renagade by Paramore, seeeing a teen Kiki with a teenage Platyborg in the 2nd Dimension and had to write.**

**Platyborg's back in the 2nd Dimension, spending Summer with his sister Yuba and his Uncle D, Alt Doof, but is visually impaired.**

**i HOPE YOU LIKE.**

* * *

It was midnight in Alt Doof's house, as Platyborg lay awake in his bed, as he was thinking about things, as Alt Doof had allowed the thirteen year old cybernetic male stay, but he was missing somebody very dear to him.

His best friend, Kiki Montez whom he'd met four and a half years ago, but their relationship had grown deeper, but he hoped to see her again.

He was now visually impaired, after a check up at the doctor's had revealed it at age eleven, but Alt Doof and Doofy had been helping him cope, as he had Night Blindness and Tunnel vision, so he used a cane, but was afraid.

He then heard the door open slowly, as he heard familiar footsteps, as Yuna walked in, as the female Platyborg was now twelve years old, and not afraid of anything, but afraid of her brother and her father being hurt.

She was also the first Platyborg recruit of the O.W.C.A, even though the other recruits gave her a hard time.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?

Dad asked me to check on you, as he's worried.

You thinking about Kiki, huh?" she asked sitting on the bed.

She then turned on the lamp in her brother's room, as he couldn't see in the dark, but he smiled seeing her.

"You couldn't sleep, either, huh?" he asked her.

"Nope, as I'm excited about training tomorrow.

We get to do combat, and stuff!" she told him.

"You love being a recruit, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, I do, Platyborgie." she replied.

A broad smile crossed his bill, hearing her call him that, like she had as a little kid who used to be scared of everything, thanks to Alt Doof but she was still scared of the dark.

"I'm sorry, that you can't join in the fun,

The agents talk about you a lot." she said.

She then left the room, but returned later with ice cream, making Platyborg smile as he could use some ice cream.

"Mmmmm, Rocky Road!" he said.

"Remember we did this all the time, when we were little?" she said.

"Yep, and causing chaos, like setting up fireworks for the fourth of July.

Yuna laughed, at that.

"Dude, I was six!

Plus you dared me!" she said.

"Won't Uncle D notice you're up?

Or we snuck ice cream out of the pantry?" Platyborg asked.

Yuna knew Platyborg called her Dad Uncle D, as to him, Alt Doof was his uncle, and Doof was his Dad, but was staying in the 2nd Dimension for Summer, and his Dad was touring colleges with Vanessa.

She knew he was feeling homesick, and it was his first night here, but she knew that Doof would call him. every night, but he was waiting impatiently.

"Maybe he's eating, Platyborgie.

He'll be happy you're safe." she said yawning.

Platyborg then put earbuds in, as he was listening to his ipod.

He smiled, as Yuna fell asleep on his bed, but was curled up in a ball, but he kissed her forehead, like Alt Doof used to do.

He then saw im messages from his Dad, which made him smile, but was replying, but his eyes widened, hearing a surprise was coming in the morning.

He then yawned, after replying, but curled up next to Yuna, after turning off the light, but hoped that both his Dad and Kiki were okay.

* * *

Kiki smirked, as she was eating breakfast in Alt Doof's kitchen, as she was now thirteen vut wore black, and looked like she'd belong in the Resistance, but she missed Platyborg, but had came here for Summer, thanks to Doof, but knew Platyborg would be surprised.

"Alright, Kiki's here!" Yuna said running into the kitchen.

The slender thirteen year old girl hugged the female Platyborg, as she knew they'd grown a little, but she wondered where Platyborg was, as Yuna was eating cereal.

"He's still asleep, Kiki.

He was waiting for Doofy to call." she said eating.

Kiki had missed the female Platyborg, but knew she'd been having fun.

"I gotta go, Dad." Yuna said.

"Okay, but be careful." he said as Yuna left.

Kiki hoped she'd be okay, but knew she could handle herself.


	2. Showing That He Cares

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, and hope you like.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, the next morning, remembering last night but hoped Yuna was okay, as he got up, but looked sleepy, as he walked out of his room, after hearing Alt Doof call him, but his eyes widenedm seeing Kiki.

"Hey, Platyborgie.

It's been a while, since we last saw each other." she told him.

Platyborg smiled broadly, hugging her as Alt Doof was making coffee, which he was allowed to drink, as he was making himself bagels, as Kiki smiled.

"P-Borg, I've gotta go, do stuff.

You think you'll be okay, on your own?" Alt Doof asked.

"I'll be fine, Uncle D." he told him.

"Fine, but keep your phone on.

My number's in the ICE section on your phone, if anything happens to you" he said.

Platyborg knew that Kiki didn't know about his sight problems, as he knew that she might be like the others, but he knew that she wouldn't.

But he was unaware that Alt Doof had asked Perry to make sure they were okay, while he went to visit Doof in the 1st Dimension.

He then left through the portal, as it closed.

* * *

Perry sighed, walking into Alt Doof's apartment, but found Yuna asleep, as she was tired from training, but the teal furred male smiled, as he knew the pre teen female Platyborg was still like she was as a kid, but knew she was a recruit for his agency in this dimension, but heard laughter from Alt Doof's lab.

Curious, the teal furred male adjusted his glasses, and stunned, seeing that Platyborg had activated the Norm Bots, as they were firing lasers, and chasing both him and Kiki, but both teens were laughing.

Perry shook his head at his nephew's actions, knowing that it was dangerous, but he deactivated them.

, as Platyborg was annoyed.

"What's the big idea, bro?

We were having fun, until you showed up.

Uncle D asked you to babysit, right?" he said angrily.

"I have to watch Yuna too, remember?

But activating Norm Botys was stupid, P-Borg.

You could've gotten hurt!

Alt Doof would be upset, if anything happened to you." he said.

"He doesn't care, Perry.

Just leave me alone, okay?" he said deploying his wings.

Perry sighed, as he saw Yuna wake up, but smiled seeing him.

Kiki wondered where Platyborg had gone to, but Perry knew he liked to pick fights in the town, when angry especially with the Resistance.

"Kiki, you and Yuna stay, okay?" he said leaving.

Yuna had a bad feeling her brother was causing chaos.

"i'll tell you, Kiki." she told her.

* * *

Platyborg was hiding behind a dumpster, in an akkeyway as he was angry about the way his uncle treated him, because of his impaired sight, as he loved Yuna, and let her play in his lab, but he felt tears well up in his eyes, as Perry approached, knowing the sitch about Platyborg's sight.

"He does care about you, Platyborg.

He just is finding it hard to deal with tens, like you and your sister." he told him.

Platyborg knew his uncle was right, as they left the alleyway, but saw Alt Doof there, but the one eyed man hugged him, knowing he was having trouble dealing with his nephew.

"We'll talk about it later, P-Borg." he said as they left.

"I guess he cares about you, after all." Perry told him.


	3. Reaching Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like/.**

**Alt Doofy's trying to reach out to Platyborg, after what had happened.**

* * *

Alt Doof was worried, as he was approaching Platyborg's room, as he was carrying a plate of warm cookies from the oven, knowing he'd been upset about the way he had been treating him, since finding out about his eye sight, and sighed opening the door.

He saw the cybernetic male asleep, with a guitar in his arms, as the one eyed man put the plate of cookies on the bedside table, but kissed his forehead.

He needed Perry's advice, on dealing with Platyborg, as the teal furred male was staying for dinner, as his Doof wouldn't mind but saw Yuna hogging the computer in his lab, which made him annoyed, as he heard punk music blasting out of her headphones.

"You okay, Uncle D?" Kiki asked him.

"Just worried about P-Borg, Kiki." he answered,

She knew that Candace was wary around Platyborg in this dimension, but understood as Doof had told her about the way Platyborg used to be, but she didn't care.

"Maybe he just needs time, Uncle D." she replied.

Alt Doof was thinking, as he knew he needed to bond with him, but knew the cybernetic teen male liked to play the guitar but had an idea.

He then grabbed his guitar, as Kiki smiled, knowing the one eyed man was going in the right direction.

"He'll like it, I know it." she said.

He then saw Perry enter, but smiled seeing Alt Doof with his guitar.

He knew Doof played his guitar back in their dimension, but saw him go into Platyborg's room.

He was sitting on the bed, waiting for him to wake up, but smiled watching him sleep, but was seeing him stir, but wondered what in Danville was going on.

"I-I just wanted to hanh out with you, after earlier." he told him.

Platyborg was curious, seeing the guitar in Alt Doof's arms, but stunned hearing he wanted to jam with him.

"Okay, dude." Platyborg said.

They were jamming, but Platyborg was amazed that his uncle had one eye, but was shredding a guitar like a rock god.

"Yeah, I can do it even though I have one eye.

I'm semi visually impaired, yet I can do a lot of things.

Never let your visual impairment stop you, P-Borg." he told him.

The cybernetic male smiled, as Alt Doof's words made him feel better.

"I'd better fix dinner, dude." he said leaving.

Platyborg understood, as he was strumming strings on the guitar.

He hoped what Alt Doof said was true.

* * *

Perry smiled, as he and the others were sitting at the table, eating dinner and talking, but Yuna was quiet, as she was having to face recruits in a sparring match, but she was anxious but Carl had assured her, that she'd do fine.

Alt Doof hated when she was quiet, meaning something was wrong, as the female Platyborg told him everything, but he would ask her later, when they were alone.

Platyborg would ask her, as they were close, but he saw her leave the table but he went after her.

He hoped that she'd tell him.


	4. Viisiting Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and felt like updating, as I was reading the story the other night, but wanted to write more.**

**Alt Doof wants Platyborg to join the O.W.C.A, but Doofy knows that he'll find it hard, but Yuna and Alt Doof convince him to let Platyborg try, but also convince Platyborg to join.**

**I hope you guys like, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

* * *

Kiki smiled, as she saw Plattyborg awake, as she came into his room, but the teenage girl knew that he was worried about Yuna, as she'd told him about being worried about combat training.

She sat on the bed, as Platyborg smiled as he was surfing the Internet on his laptop, but they were watching funny videos on Youtube, as Alt Doof liked seeing his nephrew happy, after a rough day, and wondered if Monobrow would let him join the agency.

He would talk to his 1st Dimension self, as he was Platyborg's father in a way, but knew he was coming to visit in a few days, dso would ask him then.

He knew it would give Platyborg something to do, besides staying here all day, but Yuna had overheard him, and grinned knowing that it would be fun, if her brother joined her.

She hoped that her uncle would say yes, as she could help Platyborg, as him being visually impaired didn't matter to her.

She then went to her room, as she needed rest for the next day.

* * *

"You want Platyborg to do what, Altrer me?" Doof asked.

A few days had passed and Doof had came back from touring colleges with Vanessa, but had came to the 2nd Dimension to visit, and see how Platyborg was doing but was stunned that his alter self wanted his son to join the O.W.C.A, as he knew that Platyborg's visual impairments and anxiety would keep him from success there.

"Yuna's a recruit, there!" Alt Doof said.

"Yes, but she's not visually impaired, other me." Doof protested.

They then heard laughter, as Kiki and Platyborg returned from flying but it was almost dinnertime, but Alt Doof dropped the matter for now, but had a plan seeing Yuna there, as she was a powerful weapon in arguements.

An evil smirk crossed his face, going to Yuna's room.

He found her there, training as she wondered what her father wanted, understaning the mission he gave her, as she wanted her brother to bre a recruit, as it was fun and knew he'd like it as soon as he tried.

"You can count on me, Dad!" she said saluting.


End file.
